People perform push-ups to strengthen their chest and arm muscles. Push-up stands are widely known to enhance the effectiveness of performing push-ups. Typically, push-up stands include a cylindrical bar supported horizontally above the floor by a base. Push-up stands are used in pairs. A person grips a bar of a push-up stand in each hand and performs push-ups. The extra height provided by the bar spaced above the base allows the person's chest to move below their hands, thereby providing a greater range of motion during each push-up.
Some people prefer to perform “knuckle push-ups” with their hands in the form of a fist to further strengthen wrists and also to condition muscles used in punching. Performing knuckle push-ups also toughens the flesh along a person's knuckles, which is advantageous to those engaged in combat or martial arts.
It remains desirable to provide a push-up stand design that supports a persons hands above the ground to allow a greater range of motion during each push-up and, at the same time, allows a person to perform knuckle push-ups.